Vulnerable
by VictoriaDvalosBTR
Summary: Mi pasión por la música me hizo conocerte, en especial con una canción... nuestra canción.
1. Chapter 1

**Vengo con una nueva historia, espero que les guste. Disfrútenlo c:**

**Vulnerable.**

Toco las teclas del piano una vez más… comienzo con una de mis melodías favoritas, cada vez que lo hago mi mente se pierde, es cómo si viajara a otro mundo, desconectándome de la realidad. La habitación en la que me encuentro es espaciosa, permitiendo así que el sonido se esparza por toda ella inundando el silencio con la linda melodía que interpreto… "Sonatina Op. 20 No. 1" de Friedrich Kuhlau.

Cierro los ojos disfrutando de la pieza que más me encanta, no es por presumir, pero la toco demasiado bien, según los maestros que he tenido me han dicho que soy el mejor de la clase.

Cuando termino de tocarla tomo un gran suspiro, pero este se me entrecorta al escuchar unos aplausos detrás de mí. Es la directora del plantel de la academia de música, al lado de ella se encuentra un joven más grande que yo, pero no tanto.

–Excelente interpretación joven Schmidt, tan impecable como siempre –Comentó la directora, yo le sonreí.

–Gracias señorita Shannon –Le agradezco a la mujer, luego dirijo la mirada hacia el chico que está a su lado, es muy apuesto. Seguro es un estudiante nuevo.

–Oh discúlpeme joven Schmidt, él es James Maslow, su maestro suplente ya que el profesor Spencer sufrió un accidente automovilístico pero va a estar bien, sólo requiere descansar 2 meses. James es nuevo en esta escuela –La señorita Shannon me lo presentó, yo me sorprendí al escuchar eso, no me refiero a lo de mi antiguo profesor, si no que ese chico siendo tan joven sea profesor, yo lo miro con asombro, el chico sólo me sonrió. Yo me levante y fui hacia él para presentarme.

–Profesor Maslow, él es Kendall Schmidt, el mejor estudiante de esta escuela –Me presentó la directora, yo me sonroje ante el comentario de la mujer.

–Mucho gusto profesor Maslow –Saludé y estreché mi mano, el hizo lo mismo. Yo lo seguía viendo asombrado.

–Puedes llamarme James –Me dijo con una sonrisa, que por cierto, es muy linda.

–Bien, parece que se llevarán muy bien. Por el momento tengo que irme a arreglar unos asuntos, los dejo solos –Dicho esto la directora salió de la habitación, dejándonos solos.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba, tal vez sea porque aún no nos conocemos muy bien.

–Bien Kendall, ¿qué te parece si comenzamos por conocernos mejor? –Me preguntó después de unos minutos. Iba a hablar pero me interrumpió.

–Antes de comenzar, sé que tienes una duda –Dijo el algo divertido, yo no sé a qué se refiere pero el continuo hablando –Te preguntaras que ¿cómo es que a mi edad sea profesor?

Yo rio nerviosamente, no sé porque – La verdad… sí –Contesté apenado.

–Verás Kendall… yo estudie música desde muy pequeño…en especial el piano –Esto lo dijo mirándome a los ojos –Pues ya que mi padre era profesor en una escuela de mi ciudad, aprendí de él todo lo que se, aparte me metí a las mejores escuelas del país logrando superarme a mí mismo y veme aquí. Tal vez tú puedas hacer lo mismo… lo cual no dudo, eres impresionante –Terminó el profesor James. Yo no sabía que decir, estaba entre impresionado y nervioso, lo cual no es normal en mí.

–Usted es… increíble profesor Maslow –Fue lo único que pude decir y lo que dije era cierto.

–Sólo considero que tengo un poco de talento –Contestó modesto –Y no me llames de usted –Esto último lo dijo algo molesto.

–Lo si-siento –Contesté titubeante, se veía enojado.

–Era broma… –James cambio su semblante a uno relajado, cómo el que tenía cuando lo conocí. Menos mal no se enojó conmigo.

–Oh… –Dije un poco sonrojado, en verdad llegó a ser intimidante. Continuamente me miraba a los ojos, cosa que hacía que me pusiera nervioso y que esquivara la mirada. El sólo soltaba risitas cuando lo hacía ¿por qué se ríe tanto? ¿Qué tengo que hace que le cause tanta gracia? ¿Hice algo mal? ¿Me veo ridículo? Confieso… James comienza a ponerme nervioso y no sé por qué.

–Tranquilo… no muerdo –Dijo de nuevo riéndose, al parecer estoy siendo muy obvio con mi incomodidad –Haber Kendall… cuéntame de ti –Me preguntó fijando toda su atención en mí.

–Yo… estudio música desde los 6 años… comencé con la guitarra pero después me gusto el piano… simplemente creo que amo la música–Ya no sé qué más decir ¡estoy en pánico! Mis manos comienzan a sudar al parecer incontrolablemente.

POV Normal.

James notó el nerviosismo del rubio, lo cual en su interior se hizo gracia… quien sabe por qué.

–Eso es estupendo… me imagino que tus padres deben estar orgullosos de ti –Comentó James con su inigualable sonrisa, pero Kendall al contrario lo invadió la tristeza.

–Eso será algo que jamás sabré… –Contestó el rubio desviando la mirada.

– ¿A qué te refieres Kendall? – James no lograba comprender lo que le decía el rubio.

–Yo… soy huérfano –Contestó Kendall con un nudo en la garganta, en verdad le hubiera encantado conocer a sus padres.

James se quedó sin aliento al escuchar la confesión de su estudiante… tuvo las ganas de abrazar a ese pobre muchacho que siendo tan talentoso y alegre, ocultaba un fuerte dolor para sí mismo.

–Yo lo siento… –Fue lo único que pudo articular el castaño.

–No te preocupes… ya estoy acostumbrado –Contestó Kendall, y eso… hizo que a James se le rompiera el corazón de tristeza. No pudo controlarse más y abrazó al pobre de Kendall que tenía ganas de llorar en ese momento pero prefirió contenerse, en fin… ya estaba acostumbrado.

Kendall al sentir los cálidos brazos de James, su profesor, se sorprendió puesto que jamás alguien le había brindado aquella atención desde hace años. Lo más que pudo hacer fue dejarse envolver en los brazos de James. El abrazo duró alrededor de un minuto, James acariciaba la espalda de Kendall tratando de que se sintiera mejor, y lo logró.

–Gracias… hace mucho tiempo que no recibía un gesto tan amable de alguien –Agradeció Kendall con una sonrisa algo triste.

POV James.

Dios mío, jamás pensé que este chico tan extraordinario sufriera tanto, me ha dejado sin palabras. El dolor que ha sufrido él no se compara con nada.

No pude contenerme, ¡tenía que abrazarlo! Era imposible dejarlo así, es tan lindo…además es muy apuesto, lastima que él sea mi alumno. Desde el momento en que entré a la habitación y lo escuche tocar esa hermosa melodía que es una de mis favoritas me hechizó…

Se veía tan relajado… Kendall en verdad disfrutaba el momento, hubiera querido estar toda la tarde observándolo. Es increíble.

–No hay de qué… desde hoy sabes que puedes confiar en mí, siempre te brindaré mi ayuda cuando lo necesites, jamás dudes de eso –Al fin le respondí, sé que aún es muy pronto pero quisiera brindarle más cosas, quisiera protegerlo… se ve tan vulnerable.

–Se lo agradezco mucho –Me contesta algo apenado, ya le dije que no me hable de usted pero al parecer es muy educado.

–Por favor no me hables de usted, ya te lo había dicho Kenny –Le respondí – ¿Puedo llamarte así? –Le pregunté para asegurarme de que no se sintiera incómodo.

–Claro que sí… James –Al fin me llamó por mi nombre. Este chico me agrada… demasiado.

**¿Quemé sus ojos? Disculpen si es muy aburrido pero ojalá les haya gustado. Espero sus reviews :33 Nos vemos!**


	2. Chapter 2: Eso no me lo esperaba

**Al fin he regresado con el segundo capítulo de ésta extraña historia. Quiero agradecerle a Aiilana, NateRusher y a Katherin por sus reviews c:**

**Bien los dejo que disfruten éste capítulo. Nos vemos más abajito :D **

**Capítulo 2: Eso no me lo esperaba. **

– ¿Cuántos años tienes Kendall? –Preguntó James a su alumno.

–Tengo 20 años –Respondió Kendall… pero el rubio se había quedado con la duda de saber la edad de James… juraría que tienen la misma edad. James notó que Kendall quería saber algo más… y él sabía que era.

–Anda pregúntame…

– ¿Disculpa?

–Sé que tienes otra pregunta que hacerme.

–Bueno yo… –Kendall calló un momento, era vergonzoso preguntarle la edad a ese chico que era su profesor – Yo quería saber… ¿Qué edad tiene? –Se animó a terminar la pregunta. James sonrió al escuchar al muchacho.

–No me lo creerás pero… tengo 25 –Respondió el profesor con una sonrisa al ver la cara de asombroso de su acompañante.

–Vaya… es aún muy joven –Comentó Kendall.

–Gracias por el cumplido… –Contestó James, al ver que Kendall se puso nervioso, comenzó a reír.

–Yo… me refería a… es que era… yo no… –Balbuceaba el rubio.

–Tranquilo amigo…

– ¿Amigo?

–Así es… desde este momento yo ya te considero un amigo, claro que si te molesta…

–No para nada profesor… James – Respondió Kendall logrando estabilizar su ritmo cardiaco.

El salón se quedó en silencio…

Kendall de vez en cuando miraba a James, pero en cuanto este le correspondía la mirada, el rubio la apartaba rápidamente, causando una ligera sonrisa en el más alto. Pero ahora James mantuvo la mirada fija en su estudiante… causando una ligera incomodidad en el rubio.

– Lindos ojos… – Comentó James tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

– Gracias profesor James – Respondió Kendall con un ligero rubor.

"Diablos… ¿qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué me sonrojo por cada comentario que hace James? Soy patético…" Pensó Kendall ahora jugando con sus manos, estaba nervioso.

A James le causaba gracia ver el comportamiento de Kendall, se veía tan tímido y tierno a la vez… adoraba cuando sus mejillas blancas se sonrojaban por alguno de sus comentarios. Y como típico de James decidió ser directo.

– Tus mejillas toman un tono de piel bastante lindo cuando se sonrojan – Al decir esto, James sonría de una manera enigmática en su mente.

Kendall al escuchar tan semejante comentario, se puso rojo como un tomate.

– ¿Gra- gracias? – Respondió Kendall moviendo la cara hacia alguna parte en dónde James no pudiera verlo.

– Vamos Kendall… – James se levantó y caminó unos cuantos metros en dirección hacia el rubio, causando en este que su corazón se acelerara – No debes de apenarte.

– Yo no me apeno – Contestó Kendall un poco más relajado.

James decidió cambiar de tema, lo molestaría después.

– ¿Qué te parece si tocas otra pieza?

– Por supuesto profesor – Contestó Kendall acomodándose en el piano – ¿Cuál desea que toque?

– La que tú quieras…

Kendall lo pensó un poco y después colocó sus manos decidido en las teclas del piano.

Comenzó interpretando "Minuet in G minor" de Bach. Era una melodía algo triste, pero aun así, muy hermosa.

James se recargó en una de las extremidades del gran piano mientras admiraba como las manos de su estudiante se movían en sincronía formando la elegante melodía, incluso podría afirmar que parecía que danzaban. Mientras que Kendall cerraba los ojos disfrutando el placer que le brindaba ese instrumento.

La melodía acabó… y Kendall soltó un gran suspiro, había sido agradable tocar esa pieza.

– Elegiste una melodía muy linda… aunque algo triste – Dijo James mientras se sentaba al lado de Kendall, el rubio tuvo que recorrerse un poco para que James pudiera tomar asiento.

– No lo sé… esta melodía hace sentir en mí sensaciones de serenidad, me encanta – Respondió Kendall con una sonrisa tonta mientras acariciaba las teclas con sus largos dedos.

– Me he dado cuenta… – Respondió James admirando las manos color porcelana recorrer el instrumento con tanta delicadeza. En ese momento surgió en él la necesidad de tocarlas "No James detente… ¿en qué estabas pensando?" De pronto una idea vino a su cabeza.

– ¿Te parece si la tocamos juntos? – Preguntó James ansioso, el rubio lo miró pensativo, luego sonrió.

– Por supuesto que sí.

Y la melodía comenzó de nuevo… el salón estaba lleno de emociones, ambos chicos radiaban una sensación de tranquilidad y armonía. Además lo estaban disfrutando mucho, sus rostros tenían plasmada una amplia sonrisa y por momento se dirigían miradas directas que terminaban con una media sonrisa… y con un sonrojo por parte de Kendall.

La melodía pronto acabó. Kendall seguía mirando las teclas como si fueran a desaparecer, mientras que James esperaba a que el chico hablara, sabía que le pasaba algo.

– ¿Todo bien Kendall? – Preguntó el castaño esperando respuesta por parte del oji- verde.

– Si… estoy bien – Contestó Kendall con la mirada perdida, parecía que estaba hipnotizado.

– Kendall… puedes confiar en mí, una relación está basada en eso – Dijo James pero pronto se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, así que trató de remediarlo – De amistad, una relación de amistad… la confianza es muy importante – "Genial James… vas a espantar al chico" Pensó el castaño dándose ligeros golpes en la frente mentalmente.

– Lo sé…

James esperó a que el muchacho tomara confianza para hablar. Kendall cerró los ojos y suspiró pesadamente.

– Ésta canción… me hace recordar cosas sobre mi infancia – Pausó un momento – Yo sufrí muchas cosas… incluso estuve a punto de morir por desnutrición, pero el orfanato me rescató a tiempo gracias a que una mujer misteriosa les llamó y les dijo donde me encontraba. Jamás supe quien fue… – Terminó de contar con unas lágrimas amenazando en salir… cosa que sucedió "Odio ser tan sensible" Se dijo a sí mismo.

– Tranquilo Ken… – Trató de tranquilizar James pasando su brazo por los hombros de Kendall y pegándolo a su cuerpo. El rubio continuó hablando.

– Si tan sólo hubiera conocido a mis padres… si tan sólo hubiera recibido un poco de a-amor – Kendall se quebró pronunciando esa palabra.

– Santo cielo Kendall… – James rápidamente lo abrazó, mientras acariciaba su sedoso cabello rubio.

Y ahí estaba Kendall… llorando como un niño pequeño en brazos de su maestro, sin duda lo que había sufrido ese chico no se comparaba con nada.

– Tranquilo Kenny… respira por favor – Decía James mientras Kendall daba brinquitos debido al llanto. Después de unos minutos el rubio dejó de llorar, pero aún estaba en brazos de James, el castaño le daba pequeñas caricias en la espalda y cabeza, le encantaba tenerlo entre sus brazos, no quería dejarlo ir nunca… ese chico lo tenía hechizado.

Kendall por fin levantó su cabeza y se separó de James.

– Lo siento… no debí… por favor discúlpame – Decía el rubio mientras se alejaba rápidamente parándose del banco del instrumento. James imito su acción y corrió hacia él.

– No te disculpes Kendall, no hiciste nada malo – Respondió James parándose frente a Kendall pero éste último bajó la mirada. James lo miró confundido y tomó la barbilla del oji- verde levantando su rostro.

– No bajes la mirada Kendall… no tienes por qué avergonzarte – Le reprimió el castaño cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

James se quedó unos segundos admirando el rostro del rubio y lentamente comenzó a acercarse a su rostro. Kendall podía sentir la respiración de James sobre sus labios y su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y pasó…

James había cerrado la pequeña distancia que había entre ellos en un beso suave, Kendall no tardó en corresponder… le encantaba esa sensación que le brindaban los suaves y finos labios de James.

Pero un pensamiento rápido llegó a su mente "¡Es mi profesor y no llevo ni dos horas de conocerlo!" Así que alarmado se separó de los labios de James.

– Lo siento… no debí… – Dicho esto, Kendall tomó rápidamente su portafolio y salió corriendo de aquel salón, dejando a James en un estado completo de shock.

**Me gustaría saber que les pareció, espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

**Nos vemos pronto por aquí c:**


End file.
